a faulty day
by winter lodge
Summary: Bahkan pada hari-hari buruk, ada lantunan nada penuh distorsi yang Maehara dengar di dalam kepalanya. [AU]


**assassination classroom © matsui yuusei** ; no copyright law infringement intended, no profit gained.

.

.

.

Lantunan nada-nada penuh distorsi menggema dalam kepala Maehara bahkan di saat ia baru bangun pagi ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Berusaha mengusir nada-nada tersebut tapi gagal. Kepalanya seolah menjelma menjadi sebuah alat perekam yang rusak, dan Maehara sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya. Hal ini sudah berlangsung lama, namun ia tak kunjung terbiasa. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti, ia harus menganggapnya sebiasa matahari terbit dari timur.

Maka ia menuruni kasurnya dengan gerakan pelan, memulai rutinitas di pagi yang tidak cerah ini. Awan mendung menggelayut setia seolah permanen, memberikan persepsi palsu bahwa hari akan hujan—pada kenyataannya awan itu terlihat menjadi seperti penghias langit belaka karena sudah berhari-hari tidak ada titik air yang turun dari langit. Maehara sudah bosan mendengarkan ramalan cuaca yang berakhir dusta, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyalakan televisi pagi ini—meskipun kegiatan menggoreng telur dan membakar roti akan terasa sangat sepi tanpa iringan suara dari televisi. Biasanya, Maehara tak peduli suara tersebut adalah suara cempreng seorang pembawa acara atau omong kosong dari para politikus, yang penting ada suara untuk mengiringi sarapan paginya, dan suara-suara tersebut bukan datang dari kepalanya.

Hei, pada kenyataannya ia ternyata lebih muak dengan ramalan cuaca palsu dibandingkan dengan suara-suara dalam kepalanya—lihat saja bagaimana Maehara memakan sarapannya dengan diam, tenang, tanpa tergoda sedikitpun untuk menyalakan televisi dan mengisi ruangan dengan suara cempreng nona peramal cuaca. Ia makan lambat-lambat seolah ia memiliki semua sisa waktu di dunia ini _(padahal tidak)_. Ia memastikan roti dan telurnya dikunyah dua puluh kali sebelum ditelan.

Maehara melirik jam. Rotinya baru habis setengah ketika benda bulat di ujung ruangan itu menunjukkan waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum tiba saatnya ia harus menemui seseorang. Dan ia harus bersegera, sebab orang itu _tidak punya semua sisa waktu di dunia._

.

.

.

"Bukankah apabila kita tetap berada di sini dan tetap tertawa, segalanya akan baik-baik saja?"

Maehara nyaris tidak mendengar kalimat tersebut di sela-sela nada penuh distorsi yang menghentak, semakin menggema di warung kopi kelas dua ini, sedikit berasal dari kepalanya sendiri, lebih banyak lagi berasal dari pengeras suara yang sudah tidak terawat. Hanya saja, matanya masih dapat melihat bagaimana lawan bicaranya tersenyum, meski dengan mata yang lelah dan pipi yang tirus. Maehara tidak kunjung mempercayai kurva tersebut, karena hei, ia sudah bertemu dengan cukup banyak orang untuk bisa membuatnya memberi statemen bahwa emosi adalah salah satu hal yang paling sering dipalsukan selain emas dan uang. Tidak, bukannya ia berpikir bahwa senyuman orang di depannya ini benar-benar palsu, namun ia hanya merasakan urgensi untuk tidak mempercayai senyuman itu terlebih dahulu sebelum nantinya ia akan mengambil keputusan.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Setelah satu helaan panjang dan tiga detik penuh analisis singkat yang berseliweran di kepala, Maehara menjawab dengan suara pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar, namun nadanya begitu skeptis. Sepasang mata di depannya menjawab dengan kedipan cepat, seolah kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Maehara barusan.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Maehara kembali bertanya, masih tidak yakin. "Bukankah kaupikir kita adalah orang-orang yang ditolak dunia?"

Senyuman yang muncul berikutnya terlihat lebih pahit dibanding kopi hitam yang beberapa saat lalu diteguk Maehara.

"Setidaknya kita tidak sendirian saat dunia menolak kita, betul?"

Absurd. Maehara menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, tidak terlalu keras, karena ia takut gerakannya barusan akan merusak kursi yang sudah tampak rapuh ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Isogai."

Oh, tentu saja Maehara akan kesulitan mengerti, karena baginya Isogai penuh dengan kontradiksi. Ia masih belum bisa memahami baik mengapa Isogai masih bisa tersenyum meskipun matanya sayu dan pipinya tirus, energinya hilang dan perutnya lapar. Isogai seperti pagi yang permanen, tidak seperti langit, dimana ia berusaha untuk tetap cerah.

(Ah ayolah, memahami seseorang yang apa adanya saja tidak semudah yang dibayangkan, lantas bagaimana dengan yang penuh kontradiksi seperti ini?)

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti diriku. Bukankah yang seharusnya kaumengerti adalah dirimu sendiri?"

"Untuk apa?" Maehara terkekeh, pilu. "Satu-satunya hal yang perlu kumengerti dari diriku sendiri adalah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi pada keadaanku sebelumnya. Bukankah itu cukup?"

"Tidak. Maksudku … kaubutuh untuk mengerti apa yang seharusnya kaulakukan."

Maehara menghela napas. Isogai membawanya dalam percakapan tidak berarah seperti tongkat kayu yang terombang-ambing di lautan. "Oke, kalau begitu, Tuan Pintar, katakan padaku apa yang seharusnya kuputuskan untuk diriku sendiri, jika menurutmu aku memang orang yang tidak kunjung bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri. "

Isogai termenung. Maehara tampak serius mengamati orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau bisa mulai dengan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Sesederhana mempercayai kalau kau tidak sendiri." Isogai melanjutkan. "Tadi sudah kubilang, kan? Kau tidak sendiri ketika dunia menolakmu. Masih ada aku."

Nada-nada terdistorsi dari pengeras suara menelan kebisuan yang ada di antara mereka. Jari telunjuk Maehara mengetuk-ngetuk meja, gelisah, ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan setelah mendengar ucapan Isogai barusan dan hal itu begitu banyak, memenuhi pikirannya, seperti air yang mengalir dari teko menuju gelas. Isogai tetap diam di tempatnya, menggenggam gelas kopi yang setengah terisi.

Maehara lebih dari tahu kalau mereka berdua sama sekali tidak punya harapan, tapi mengapa Isogai terlihat begitu naif?

"Kau mempercayaiku, Maehara?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawabnya. Bahkan sampai akhir, Maehara memutuskan untuk beranjak saja dari tempat dan membayar dua gelas kopi serta _croissant_ milik Isogai—tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut—namun Isogai cepat menyetop gerakan Maehara ketika pemuda tersebut berdiri dari kursinya. _Tunggu,_ katanya. Dikatakan dengan volume suara yang lebih keras dibandingkan volume suaranya saat bercakap-cakap tadi. Penuh penegasan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Dari dalam tasnya yang kumal (Maehara ingat tas itu sudah dimiliki Isogai sejak mereka berdua duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama) Isogai mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk segitiga yang kemudian diberikannya pada Maehara. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis, menatap benda yang diberikan padanya tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di balik lembaran koran-koran berbahasa Inggris ini. Bisa jadi apa saja, namun Maehara memutuskan untuk tidak menebak-nebak.

"Apa ini?" Ia langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Besok sore, aku ingin kau menemuiku di puncak bukit dekat sekolah kita dulu," tutur Isogai. "Bawa bungkusan itu bersamamu. Dengan satu syarat: kau harus datang jika kau benar-benar mempercayaiku. Jika tidak, kau tidak perlu datang."

Maehara tertegun.

.

.

.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Maehara."

Maehara bahkan belum bisa memutuskan apakah ia akan datang atau tidak.

.

.

.

Keduanya adalah orang-orang yang ditolak dunia. Maehara menyadarinya sejak ia mendapati tubuhnya berada dalam kekuasaan virus-virus ganas yang menggerogoti kesehatannya, sementara Isogai mungkin menyadarinya jauh lebih awal bahwa dunia ini keras dan seperti beban yang menggilas. Mungkin yang membedakan mereka berdua hanya sikap terhadap penolakan dunia atas mereka. Sampai sekarang, meskipun mereka berdua sudah lama berkawan, Maehara tidak mengerti Isogai dan senyumannya di bawah langit mendung, atau pemikirannya yang terkadang terkesan begitu naif dan mengapa Isogai berpegang begitu teguh pada pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut.

Langit masih mendung. Sejak kemarin, sejak minggu lalu, sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Tidak juga ada tanda-tanda bahwa matahari akan muncul kembali. Maehara tengah menatap langit seolah mencari fragmen-fragmen petunjuk dari setiap incinya, ketika suara Isogai—naif namun tegas—menggema di dalam pemikirannya, di sela-sela nada penuh distorsi.

"Kau mempercayaiku, Maehara?"

 _Sejak kapan jawabannya adalah tidak?_

.

.

.

Maka ia menyambar masker dan mantel—membantu menjinakkan virus flu yang sejak semalam hinggap di badannya—tak lupa bungkusan berbentuk segitiga yang diberikan Isogai padanya. Maehara selalu tahu, kakinya akan terus membawanya ke tempat di mana Isogai berada. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Isogai tidak hilang bersama malam, Isogai tidak meninggalkannya seperti hari esok.

Isogai selalu ada.

.

.

.

Maehara tersengal di balik maskernya. Baru ia rasakan betapa banyak energinya yang terkuras pada saat mendaki bukit ketika ia berhenti, lalu ia berdiri dengan kaki yang terasa seperti jeli. Isogai memandangnya dari bawah pohon mahoni—Maehara mengingatnya sebagai pohon tempat sarang burung yang pernah mereka tolong—dengan penuh arti, meskipun Maehara tidak bisa menguraikan apa artinya dari tatapan itu secara langsung, hanya saja Maehara bisa tahu bahwa ada banyak hal yang Isogai rasakan dan ingin sampaikan. Maehara sudah mengenal Isogai cukup lama untuk bisa mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kau membawa bungkusannya?"

Tanpa basa-basi, khas Isogai. Maehara hanya mengangguk. Isogai tersenyum simpul.

"Kaubisa membukanya sekarang."

Maehara tidak pernah menebak-nebak apa isi dari bungkusan tersebut sejak awal ia menerimanya, sehingga tidak ada harapan maupun kecurigaan ketika ia membuka perlahan lapisan-lapisan koran yang tebal tersebut. Matanya kadang terdistraksi oleh berita-berita politik luar negeri (yang sebetulnya tidak bisa sepenuhnya ia pahami) namun hal itu tidak menghentikan kegiatannya terlalu lama. Ia baru berdiri mematung, kebingungan, ketika mengetahui bahwa yang ada di dalam bungkusan tersebut adalah sebuah pisang. Pisang yang besar, tampak manis, dan masih dilabeli stiker keterangan bahwa pisang tersebut dirawat secara organik.

Dua menit terdiam, Maehara belum bisa mengetahui (atau setidaknya, menebak-nebak) makna dari isi bungkusan ini, sehingga ia memandang Isogai, menuntut penjelasan, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah senyuman.

"Ini …?" Maehara angkat bicara, mengonfirmasi, takut Isogai tidak menangkap maksudnya.

Pada kenyataannya Isogai mengangguk, bukti bahwa ia mengerti maksud Maehara. "Coba kauperhatikan baik-baik."

Maehara menunduk, kembali mengamati pisang dan kertas Koran di tangannya, sebelum matanya menangkap barisan suatu kalimat yang tercetak besar-besar dan tebal pada bungkusan koran tersebut.

.

.

.

" _ **Let's live. (Even it's short, we can make it beautiful)."**_

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan menampakkan sinarnya dari balik awan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **a/n:** ditulis berdasarkan video klip dari **fullkawa honpo** yang berjudul **mahou – a faulty day ver –**


End file.
